Power Rangers Aqua Force
by chman21
Summary: Five teenagers are summoned the underwater city of Atlantis to fight an evil merman.


**Power Rangers: **

**Aqua Force**

**An Aqua Adventure**

_By: Christopher T. Henderson_

**Prologue**

A long time ago in the underwater city of Atlantis live a powerful merman name King Neptune. It was the perfect city, unfortunately, King Neptune had an evil twin brother named Lord Triton, who was an evil sea warlock. He then attacked the city with his evil army of Shark Warriors, which were sharks with arms and legs who could be in water and on land. It seemed like the merpeople were no match for the evil Lord Triton. King Neptune then casted a spell that trapped King Triton and all of his minions into a magical whirlpool, unfortunately, the spell was so powerful, it cost King Neptune all of his life energy, which meant that his daughter Annette, must take the throne. In fear that Lord Triton would return, Annette found a giant purple clam and had him create five pearls, one pink, one yellow, one blue, one green, and one red, the pearls gave power to five chosen warriors, and if Lord Triton ever returned, they would be the ones to defeat him.

**Chapter 1:**

**A Day at the Beach**

In Los Angles, it was a very hot and sunny day, it was also the last day of school and all the teenagers went to the beach after school was out. They were five teenagers there, a girl in a pink bikini with long blonde hair and blue eyes, an African American girl in a yellow bikini with browns and short black curly hair, a boy wearing blue swimming trunks with short brown hair and brown eyes, a tan boy wearing green swimming trunks with black spiky hair and brown eyes, and a boy wearing red swimming trunks with short blonde hair and blue eyes. They were friends, they were just classmates who barley knew each other. The boy in the blue swimming trunks was sort of a geek who read a lot and was interested in Oceanography. The girl in the pink bikini was a girl who cared about fish and the ocean and often protested against ways they could pollution the oceans or hurt the fish. The girl in the yellow swimming trunks was a girl who loved completive swimming and has been doing it since she was little. The boy in the green swimming trunks was a guy who loved to surf and hoped to be a profession surfer someday. He also cared about his looks and was always flirting with girls. The boy in the red swimming trunks was a boy who loved to fish and has been doing it since he was little, but he always let the fish go and never harmed them. While the teenagers were having fun, two fishermen were in the ocean fishing, when all of the sudden, they accidentally bumped into a whirlpool, but it wasn't any whirlpool, it was the magic whirlpool. Lightning then shot out from the whirlpool and it disappeared, freeing Lord Triton and his goons. Lord Triton and his minions then went back to their dark sea save. "At last we're free!" he said. Lord Triton had light purple skin with a black tail, long black hair with a small Mohawk, black finger nails, sharp black claws, red eyes, sharp fangs, big biceps, and an anchor tattoo on his left arm, he carried a black triton that he used to do dark magic and wore a crown of thorns. Lord Triton had two minions a green skinned creature who was wrapped up in kelp with gills, glowing red eyes, pointy ears, sharp claws and teeth, two tiny horns on his head, and a sharp silver samurai sword, he was given the name of Anchorog. Lord Triton's other minion was a giant talking crab with yellow eyes who was given the name of Krabzilla, even though he was working for Lord Triton, he didn't appear to be evil, just a loyal servant. "Now that I'm out of that whirlpool, we will take over both land and sea!"

**Chapter 2:**

**Welcome to the Ocean**

A small minnow who was a friend of Princess Annette swam up to her. "Princess Annette, Princess Annette!" he screamed. "What is Mickey?" she asked. "Lord Triton is back, that's what everybody in Atlantis is talking about!" "Lord Triton is back, it's time, I must." Princess Annette was a beautiful woman skinny who looked like she was in her twenties. She had long brown curly hair with shinny blue eyes, rosy cheeks, sparkling whit teeth, a great smile, perfect skin, a purple tail, a sea shell bra, a silver tiara with sparkles and a sea horse on it, and a purple jewel on her bellybutton. She swam up the giant purple clam and said "Lord Triton is back, we need the pearls, immediately!" The clam then opened up and Princes Annette collect the pearls. She then held them in her palm, raised her hand and said "I summon the five chosen warriors." Suddenly, the boy in the red swimming trunks, the boy in the green, the boy in the blue, the girl in the yellow bikini, and the girl in the pink were transformed into balls of red, green, blue, yellow, and pink energy that flew into the ocean. They then found themselves underwater with red, green, blue, yellow, and pink tails. The girls were both wearing sea shell bras. "What are we doing here?" asked the girl with the yellow tail. "And why do we have tails?" asked the boy with the green tail. "We look mermaids, or merpeople" said the boy with the red tail. "I'm Cathy" said the girl with the yellow tail. "Blake" said the boy with the green tail. "Simon" said the boy with blue tail. "Susie" said the girl with the pink tail. "Jim" said the boy with the red. "I brought you all here" said Princess Annette. When she showed up, Simon got a nervous look on his face, the face somebody would make if they were in love with somebody. "I am Princess Annette, daughter of King Neptune, welcome one and all." "You mean King Neptune is real?" asked Simon. "As real as any of you, or, was for that matter." "I'm very sorry" said Susie. "Thank you, now, follow me to my palace." The five teens followed Princess Annette.

**Chapter 3:**

**Atlantis**

The five teens followed Princess Annette to the city of Atlantis. It was a beautiful city with white stone and lost of merpeople with green tails and seashell bras for the woman, their tails were a lighter green than Blake's tail. "Where are we?" asked Cathy. "We're in the lost city of Atlantis" said Simon. "Correct" said Princess Annette "You know a lot about my people." "Well, I read a lot of books" he said nervously. "Smart boy." "Thank you, I know a lot about the ocean and fish, I don't get a lot of respect though" he said again nervously. "That's their problem, you should be proud of your intelligent." He then got another nervous look on his face. "Follow me" she said. The teens then started following her again. Simon was just floating there while Blake went to talk to him "Are you serious, no offense, but she's never going to go for you." "It could happen" he said. "Right" he said sarcastically. "Are you coming?" she asked. "Coming princess" he said. Blake and Simon started following her again. They then came to her throne room. She then spook, I'm sorry for bringing you all here without notice, but I had a good reason." "What is it?" Susie asked. "Years ago, my evil uncle, Lord Triton attacked our city, the people of Atlantis were all doomed, luckily, my father was able to cast a spell that put Lord Triton into a magical whirlpool, but earlier today, Lord Triton got released from this whirlpool, he know plans on taking over both ocean and land, I feared he would return someday, so I got a magical clam and had him create five magical pearls." Princess Annette then opened up a silver jewelry box with the five pearls inside. "This pearls would be given to five chosen warriors who would defeat Lord Triton and save the world, that's you, you have been chosen to become the Aqua Force Power Rangers, will you do it?" There was a long pause, the teens were unsure weather they should do this or not, except for Jim. "Guys, this princess needs our help, I say we do it, what do you say?" "I agree with Jim, I'll do it." "So will I!" said Cathy. "So will I!" said Blake. "So will I!" said Simon. "Great, now, when in danger, raise your pearls to the sky saw Aqua Force and then your ranger color, you will receive weapons too, but not only that, you will be given the magical Aqua Zords, Susie, you will become the Pink Aqua Force Ranger and will command the Angel Fish Zord, Cathy, you will become the Yellow Aqua Force Ranger and will command the Tuna Fish Zord, Simon, you will become the Blue Aqua Force Ranger and will command the Dolphin Zord, Blake, you will become the Green Aqua Force Ranger and will command the Sea Turtle Zord, Jim, you will become the Red Aqua Force Ranger and will command the Lobster Zord, when you combine your Zords, you will form the Aqua Megazord, here, take your pearls. The Rangers then took their pearls. "Excellent, now, Lord Triton has just sent his evil warrior Anchorog with an army of Shark Warriors, sharks who can survive on land and in water, you have to stop them. "Right!" they all said.

**Chapter 4:**

**Battle at the Beach**

The Ranger then went back to the beach where Anchorog and the Shark Warriors were terrorizing people. "Stop!" said Jim. "Teenagers, I'm so scared, give me a break." "Now!" Jim said. They then raised their pearls.

"Aqua Force Pink!" said Susie.

"Aqua Force Yellow!" said Cathy.

"Aqua Force Blue!" said Simon.

"Aqua Force Green!" said Blake.

"Aqua Force Red!" said Jim.

"Power Rangers!" they all said.

All of their suits had upside down triangles, like fish fins for them to see out of and they all had fins on the top of their helmets. Their moths were silver, their gloves and boots were white with triangle patterns of their color and they had a big white upside down triangle on their chests with gold medallion with their Aqua Zord on them. The Red Ranger had a sword, the Green Ranger had a triton, the Blue Ranger had a torpedo launcher, the Yellow Ranger had nun chucks, and the Pink Ranger had a wipe. "Get them" said Anchorog. The Shark Warriors then charged at the Shark Warriors. They fought and fought and then defeated them with their weapons. Anchorog then went back to the dark sea cave and spoke with Lord Triton. "Lord Triton, Princess Annette sent Power Rangers and they defeated the Shark Warriors." "What, that does it, Krabzilla, make me a monster." "I'm already on it master." Krabzilla then got out a piece of his magic red coral and carved it with his claws within second. He carved a big and scary looking piranha monster with one eye, sharp teeth, sharp claws, a fin on his back, and a horn. "I call him, Piranhamus." "I like it, bring it to life!" "Yes master." Krabzilla then shot two red beams from his eyes that hit the tiny sculpture and brought it to life. The monster's eye was yellow and its skin was gray. "Excellent, now go get the Power Rangers!" "Yes master" he said.

**Chapter 5:**

**Monster Battle**

Piranhamus then teleported to the beach to battle the Rangers. The Red Ranger spoke "Wow, look at this guy, let's get him!" "Right!" they all said. The Rangers battled the monster, but they were having no luck with their weapons. Princess Annette then contacted the Rangers through the pearls. "Rangers, you must combine your weapons to defeat this monster." "Right" they all said.

"Aqua Torpedo Launcher!" said the Blue Ranger.

"Aqua Triton!" said the Green Ranger.

The triton then went into the torpedo launcher.

"Aqua Wipe!" said the Pink Ranger.

The wipe then wrapped around the torpedo launcher.

"Aqua Nun Chucks!" said the Yellow Ranger.

The nun chucks then went on the sides of the torpedo launcher, one on the right and one on the left.

"Aqua Sword!" said the Red Ranger.

The sword then went on the triton

The Rangers then combined their weapons and formed the Aqua Blaster. "Let's fire!" they all said. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink blasts then came out of the triton and the nun chucks that hit the monster and defeated him. "That does it!" said Lord Triton. He then waved his triton and started to recite a spell "Evil spirits of the ocean, make my monster grow!" He then shot lightning at Piranhamus that made him grow to enormous size. "We need the Aqua Zords!" said Jim. "Right!" they all said. They then raised their pearls and said "We summon the mighty Aqua Zords!" The Aqua Zords then appeared from out of the ocean. The Rangers then got in them and formed the Aqua Megazord. The Tuna Fish Zord formed the left arm, the Angel Fish Zord formed the right arm, the Dolphin Zord formed the legs, the Sea Turtle Zord formed the torso, and the Lobster Zord formed the head, it had antennas with a silver face with red eyes and a silver moth. They battled the monster, but were having no luck. "He's too strong" said Jim. Princess Annette then contacted Jim through his pearl. "Rangers, summoned the Aqua Sword, it will destroy Piranhamus." "Right" said Jim. The Rangers raised their hands and said "We summon the Aqua Sword." A giant silver sword then appeared to them from the sky. They then picked it up and slaughtered Piranhamus with it. He then fell to the ground and was destroyed. The Rangers then cheered. Back at the dark sea cave, Lord Triton was furious. "I don't believe it, this is all your fault, if you had made me a better monster none of this would have happened!" "I'm sorry master." He then turned to Anchorog. "And you, instead of running away like a coward, if you could have defeated the Rangers, they may have won the battle, but they have not one the war, I'll be back, they'll see, they'll all see!"

**Chapter 6:**

**Back in Atlantis**

Princess Annette was singing to herself "Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep." The Rangers then swam into the palace. "Rangers, you're back, how did it go?" "We destroyed Piranhamus!" said Jim. "I'm sure you all fought very bravely, especially you Simon." Simon then giggled nervously. "Lord Triton is a dark sinister man, you will continue to send more and more monsters and won't stop until your defeated and the world is his." "We won't let that happen" said Susie. Jim spoke "Right, we're the Power Rangers and nothing is going to defeat us, nothing!" The Rangers then put their hands in a circle and then raised then and said "Power Rangers!"


End file.
